Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Una día frío. ¿Que sientes si la persona a la que amas esta apunto de morir?: Culpabilidad, miedo, angustia, impotencia y cobardía. Fic dedicado a mi tiita abuelita Mariam-chan [ReixOC]


Hi!!

Bien este fic esta dedicado a mi querida tiíta abuelita Mariam-chan que esta enfermita y para engreírla (siempre hago eso con los que enferman n.n), voy a cumplir su deseo de escribir un fic dedicado completamente a ella. A ver que tal me queda.

Disclaimer: Nada de Beyblade me pertenece, le pertenece a Takao Aoki. A mi solo me pertenecen algunos personajes.

----------------------------------------

"**Nunca sabes lo que tienes... hasta que lo pierdes"**

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña niña de ojos dorados y largo cabello negro con mechas rojas echada en su cama. A su lado estaba sentado un joven de edad mayor, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules, quien sostenía un libro de cuentos de hadas en sus manos.

-Y vivieron felices para siempre..Fin – dijo el joven terminando de leer y cerrando el libro- Ahora si a dormir.

-Oh vamos solo un cuento más tío maxi – dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

-Pero si ya te he leído todos los cuentos Akuma. –dice señalando una pequeña montaña de libros que tenía a su lado.

-Es que necesito un cuento más para dormirme, uno más y te juro que me duermo. –dice Akuma haciendo un puchero mientras ponía una carita tierna.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo uno más.- dijo Max rendido – Pero ya no quedan más cuentos.

-Mm pues invéntate uno. –

-No soy bueno para inventar cosas. – dijo Max haber si la pequeña desistía y se iba a dormir-

-Pues entonces.. –dijo la pequeña Akuma mientras pensaba - ¡Ya sé! Cuéntame una historia de la vida real.

-¿Una historia de la vida real? ¿Pero cual?

-Pues.. – dice nuevamente la pequeña Akuma mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo de inspiración, hasta toparse con las fotos de sus padres, enmarcada en un marco de plata- Quiero que me cuentes como fue que mis papás se conocieron.

-Yo no me sé esa historia, mejor pregúntasela a tu papá. – dijo Max en un último intento de escape mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Quédate.. –dijo la pequeña Akuma, tomándolo de la manga de su camisa para impedir que se valla.- Quiero que tú me cuentes una historia. – dice volviendo a poner una carita tierna.- Quiero que me cuentes como mis papás se enamoraron.

-Esta bien. –dijo Max resignándose y sentándose en la silla – Pero solo si me prometes que después de esto te duermes.

-¡Claro! – dijo feliz la pequeña Akuma mientras se acomodaba en su cama para escuchar la historia-

-Verás hace más o menos 16 años...

---------------------------------------------

Rei caminaba por las frías calles de Moscú, sin rumbo alguno entre la nieve. No le gustaba Moscú le traía recuerdos que había decidido olvidar por su propio bien. No tenía nada que ver el haber perdido la última batalla, en su estado de ánimo, como lo pensaban sus amigos. Aún recordaba la pequeña discusión de esta tarde.

---Flash Back---

Los Bladebrakers se encontraban en la habitación de su hotel comentando sobre su última batalla. A decir verdad Tyson y Max comentaban sobre la batalla con Kenny, mientras la veían en su laptop. Kai, como siempre, estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, escuchando la conversación de los demás. Mientras Rei estaba más distraído que de costumbre, lo cual Tyson notó.

-Oye Rei ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Tyson al ver a su amigo más distraído que de costumbre-

-No, no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? – fue la respuesta inmediata que dio Rei después de sobresaltarse un poco al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos-

-Por que estas algo distraído.

-No, de verdad ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Si es por lo de la batalla ya te dijimos que no te preocupes a cualquiera le puede pasar – dijo Tyson reconfortándolo con una sonrisa-

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada. – dijo Rei en un tono molesto, mientras cogía su abrigo e iba hacia la puerta- Voy a dar un paseo, no me esperen para cenar.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si, dejando a casi todos perplejos.

---Fin del Flash Back---

Él sabía muy bien que no debió responderle de esa forma a Tyson, por que él solo se estaba preocupando por él. Pero no pudo evitarlo, simplemente no se sentía de humor como para hablar con nadie. Lo único que tenía en mente era irse de Rusia, cuanto antes mejor.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que al frente había una chica de pelo bastante largo, negro con algunos mechones rojos, sujeto en una cola alta y de ojos rojos oscuros; era alta y delgada, vestía un polo sin mangas, un pantalón amplio, zapatillas con detalles en rojo, todo en negra, también un abrigo del mismo color. Llevaba además una banda negra con los bordes rojos, un arito con cadena en la oreja izquierda. La cual estaba también demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para fijarse de que había alguien en frente, por lo cual los dos terminaron chocando.

-Au.. ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas! – dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza-

-Au.. Mira quien habla. – dice Rei molesto sobándose la cabeza, mientras se levantaba-

-Pero si tu fuiste él que chocó conmigo. – dijo la chica molesta mientras se levantaba-

-Esta bien fue mi culpa. – dijo Rei un poco más calmado, sabiendo que si seguían peleando no llegarían a ninguna parte y terminándose de parar estiró una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-Fue tu.. ¿eh? – se sorprende al darse cuenta que le estaba dando la razón y por primera vez lo mira y mira como le estira una mano, duda un poco pero le da la mano y se para-

-Oye, por casualidad ¿no nos habremos conocido antes? – dice Rei mirando con detenimiento a la chica-

-Mm no lo creo. ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica mirando a Rei con detenimiento a ver si lograba recordarlo, pero aunque tenía un extraña sensación de que lo conocía no lograba recordarlo-

-No, por nada; es solo que me parecía haberte conocido. Disculpa si te incomodé.

-Pues.. – dijo ella que no parecía haber escuchado su última frase, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos- Yo también tengo una extraña sensación de haberte conocido antes.

-¿A si? ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Mariam, Mariam Hiwatari. ¿Y el tuyo?

-¿Ma-Mariam? – preguntó Rei asombrado – El mío es Rei, Rei Kon.

-¡¿Rei?! – preguntó Mariam asombrada, mientras todos los recuerdos que una vez olvido volvían a su mente-

-Es un gusto volverte a ver.- dijo Rei sonriendo-

-Han pasado muchos años.

-Así parece.

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar así, ya vamos a parecer viejos recordando los "buenos viejos tiempos". – dijo Mariam con una semi-sonrisa-

-Pues a veces no esta mal recordar los "buenos viejos tiempos" como le dices. – dice Rei riéndose-

-Puede que no. – dijo en otra semi-sonrisa-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear?

-¿A dónde?

-Pues no se por ahí, para recordar los "buenos viejos tiempos". – dijo volviendo a emitir un pequeña risita-

-Pues esta bien, de todas formas no tenga nada que hacer.- dijo Mariam caminando de frente, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mariam ¿acaso estás enojada conmigo? – dijo evadiendo su pregunta –

-Yo.. – dijo mirando la evidente tristeza en sus ojos, soltando un suspiro y forzando una sonrisa – claro que no Rei ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir eso?

-A mi me parece que sí. – dice con una sonrisa de malicia y acercándose a Mariam-

-¿Eh? – dice confundida, viendo la sonrisa de malicia en su rostro- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada.- dice acercándose más aun con la misma sonrisa de malicia-

-Rei, si te acercas más te juro que.. – comenzó Mariam pero no pudo terminar su oración porque una bola de nieve le calló en la cara-

-¿Juras que, que? – dijo riéndose, viendo la cara de Mariam que se partía entre la sorpresa, el enojo y la diversión-

-Juro que me vengare de ti. – fue la respuesta de Mariam con una sonrisa de malicia mientras cogía una bola de nieve y se la tiraba a Rei-

-Pues no me ganaras tan fácilmente. – dijo Rei mientras cogía otra bola de nieve y se la tiraba a Mariam que la esquivó con facilidad-

-Si realmente piensas en ganarme Rei Kon tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.- dijo alistando otra bola-

Ambos siguieron con su guerra de nieve hasta que Rei se dio cuenta de que había un rama del árbol bajo el que estaban parados, que estaba apunto de caerse.

-¡Mariam sal de ahí! – gritó Rei desesperado-

-Oh no Rei Kon, esta vez no voy a caer tan fácilmente.- dijo Mariam con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro y una bola de nieve en sus manos-

-¡Mariam de verdad! ¡Sal de ahí! – gritó Rei cada vez más preocupado-

-Ni creas que voy a caer en la misma trampa 2 veces. Me subestimas Rei. – dijo Mariam alistándose para tirarle la bola-

-¡Mariam no! – gritó Rei, mientras corría y sacaba a Mariam, justo cuando la rama caía en donde segundos antes ella había estado parada.

Pero al sacar a Mariam la hizo caer y él cayó encima de ella.

-Rei.. – dijo Mariam en un susurro, ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Si? – dijo él como hipnotizado, mirando a Mariam a los ojos.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que si te acercabas demasiado yo te iba a.. – dijo ella en un tono enfadado, pero sin poder disimular algo de nerviosismo en su voz y sin quitar el tono rojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? – dijo Rei con un tono de reto en su voz, mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al de ella.

-Yo voy..voy a.. – dijo Mariam mientras veía como Rei se acercaba, y tanto el nerviosismo en su voz como el tinte rojo en sus mejillas aumentaba- Voy a.. – iba a continuar pero una fuerte tos la invadió y no pudo continuar-

-Mariam ¿que te pasa? – dijo Rei levantándose, viendo preocupado toser a Mariam-

-No.. no me pasa nada. – alcanzó a decir ella entre tos y tos, mientras se sentaba-

-Pero Mariam si estas mal deberíamos ir a ver a un doctor.

-No, ya te dije que estoy bien. – dijo Mariam parándose, y el ataque de tos paró. – Ves –dijo con una semi-sonrisa - estoy bien.

-Eso espero – susurró Rei-

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Rei?

-No, nada.- dijo Rei con una gotita de sudor en su rostro.

-Oh vamos dime.- dijo Mariam con inocencia infantil, haciendo un pequeño puchero, por lo cual Rei se comenzó a reír- No veo que te parece tan gracioso.- dijo ella sin entender.

-Entonces deberías conseguirte un espejo.- dijo él entre risas-

-¿Estas diciendo que te doy risa? – dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-Pues que más. – dijo él aún riéndose-

-Como tú digas. – dijo Mariam encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando con resignación-

-Mariam ¿te parece si nos volvemos a ver mañana?

-Esta bien, ¿qué tal a las 2?

-Claro mañana a las 2. ¿Pero en que lugar?

-Pues creo que acá esta bien.

-Claro. Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto.

---------------------------------------------

Mariam levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y vio que pronto vendría una ventisca. Maldijo en su mente y siguió caminando hasta llegar al mismo lugar de la otra vez. Vio a su alrededor y no vio a Rei, miró su reloj y vio la hora: 2 en punto. Hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, y decían que las mujeres llegaban tarde. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al lugar y Rei no llegaba, pero lo que sí llego fue la ventisca. Mariam se tapó bien con su abrigo, para no entrar en frío pero esto no fue suficiente y comenzó a toser.

---------------------------------------------

Rei trató de ver entre la ventisca y maldijo en su mente. Se le había hecho tarde por culpa de Tyson, estaba bien que se preocupara por él y eso, pero ¿por qué tenía que meterse tanto en su vida privada? Logró ver bien y divisó entre la nieve una figura de una chica que parecía toser. ¿Toser? Rei se acercó lo más rápido que pudo con la ventisca.

-¿Mariam? – dijo algo dudoso acercándose a la persona, dándose cuenta que sí era ella.-¡¿Mariam?! ¿No quieres que mejor te lleve donde un doctor? – dijo él sosteniéndola-

-..No.. – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Mariam entre tos-

-Pues no me importa si te enojas conmigo, pero estas muy mal, así que vamos a ir donde un doctor. – dijo cargándola al estilo de boda.

-..Oye..suéltame.. o.. – pero eso fue lo único que pudo decir, por que después comenzó a toser con más fuerza-

Rei fue lo más rápido que pudo al hospital que el recordaba más cercano, rogando de que tuviera buena memoria o de que no hayan cerrado el hospital. Después de unos minutos vio una luz entre la nieve y se acercó. Suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado al hospital y que si funcionaba. Entró rápidamente fue directo hacia una enfermera.

-Discúlpeme por favor.

-Si ¿que quiere? – dijo la enfermera sin mirarlo, mientras miraba algunos papeles-

-¿Podría ayudarme? – dijo Rei tratando de ser cordial, en la medida de lo que permitía su angustia-

-Si ¿qué le pasa? – dijo la enfermera al parecer muy interesada en sus papeles como ver a Rei-

-A mi nada, pero a ella sí.

-¿A ella? – dijo la enfermera, dejando sus papeles para ver a Rei y a Mariam que tosía cada vez con más fuerza- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Y porque no me dijiste antes?

Rei solo se limitó a suspirar.

-¿Dónde hay un doctor?

-Si tenemos que llevarla con un doctor inmediato. Sígueme.

Rei la siguió, pensando que si no fuera porque estaba preocupado por Mariam ya se habría ido, porque no pensaba soportar mucho a esa mujer. Hasta que la enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos avisándole que ya habían llegado donde el doctor. Rei entró y dejó a Mariam sobre la camilla, para que el doctor la revisara. El doctor se acercó rápidamente a ella y después de un chequeo rápido, llegó a la conclusión de que..

-Tenemos que operarla.- dijo el doctor con expresión preocupada-

-¿Operarla? – preguntó Rei que sí había escuchado al doctor- Doctor ¿qué le pasa?

-Ella esta muy mal, sus pulmones se están cerrando tenemos que operarla, para que pueda respirar bien, pero hay que hacerlo de inmediato.

Rei se quedó petrificado viendo como venían unos señores con una camilla y se llevaban a Mariam. Y alcanzó a escuchar al doctor que le decía, que esperara afuera y él obedeció. Las siguientes horas les parecieron eternas, era como si los segundos se convirtieran en minutos y los minutos en horas.

Aunque dentro del hospital había una temperatura templada, su cuerpo era recorrido por escalofríos, y un sudor frío le perlaba la frente. Hasta que por fin el doctor salió con su acostumbrado semblante serio, que no te anunciaba nada, no podías definir si eran buenas o malas noticias la que te daría.

-¿Algún familiar de la señorita Mariam Hiwatari?

-Yo. – dijo parándose Rei y acercándose al doctor.- Bueno no soy su familiar solo un amigo. ¿Cómo esta Mariam?

-La operación salió exitosa.- dijo el doctor viendo como Rei soltaba un suspiro de alivio- Pero ella ahora esta en semi-coma.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Rei sin poder evitar levantar un poco el tono de voz- Y ¿cuándo va a despertar? – preguntó Rei entre sentimientos de ansia y temor por saber la respuesta-

-Pues no se sabe con certeza cuando despertara.

-¿Do-donde esta ella? – fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Rei entre su desconcierto-

-Sígame.-

Rei siguió al doctor con un montón de pensamientos agolpándose en su mente. Hasta que llegaron a una habitación. El doctor abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Aquí es.- dijo el doctor y después salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Rei se sorprendió y retrocedió un paso al ver a Mariam en la camilla, llena de agujas y cables por todo el cuerpo, además de un aparto para respirar en la boca y un aparato que marcaba los latidos del corazón. Sacudió su cabeza para quitar los malos pensamientos de su mente y acercó un silla a la camilla y se sentó. Pero al volver a verla todos los escudos que había formado cayeron. Y todos los pensamientos negativos que trato de borrar se agolparon en su mente.

¿Y que pasa si ella ya no volvía a abrir los ojos? Ya no podía volver a ver ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, que solo pocos habían podido ver, y él era uno de los afortunados. No podría ver la cara de inocencia que a veces ponía, y que le daban tanta risa ya que contrastaba con el carácter que ella solía mostrar, que era uno frío y sarcástico.

Se atrevió a volver a mirarla y eso solo le trajo el recuerdo de cuan cobarde era. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y con el pasar del tiempo se había enamorado de ella, pero tenía tanto miedo a perder su amistad que decidió ignorar ese sentimiento. Y después se tuvo que ir de repente sin poderle dar una explicación.

Volvió a pasar su vista por el cuarto, pero eso solo le trajo más problemas. Al quedar su mirada posada en el aparato que marcaba los latidos del corazón de Mariam. Como odiaba ese aparato. Las líneas que se movían lentamente y que hacían picos, habían momentos en los que el corazón le saltaba por que veía como las líneas se movían más rápido y los picos eran más altos, pero al instante todo volvía a la normalidad; también habían momentos en lo que su corazón se estrujaba, al ver que las líneas se movían más lento y los picos iban desapareciendo queriendo transformarse peligrosamente en líneas.

Ya no sabía que hacer el solo mirarla le hacía preocuparse cada vez más. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué?. Solo quedaba cuidarla y rogar que despertara, y eso sería lo que haría.

Se acercó a ella y le retiró unos mechones de cabello de su rostro. Lo admitía, era bastante bella, pero si no despertaba no podría contemplarla nunca más. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pero estaba vez para tratar de sacar el sueño que lo quería vencer. Pero el sueño ganó y Rei se quedó dormido apoyando sus brazos al costado de Mariam.

---------------------------------------------

Mariam esta en un sitio totalmente oscuro, le duele todo el cuerpo, trata de pararse, pero esta mareada y solo ve unas luces que giran a su alrededor. Trata de salir, pero no encuentra la salida por ningún lugar. Se siente perdida y confundida, el luchar por encontrar la salida le hace pesar el cuerpo, esta apunto de rendirse, hasta que siente una sensación cálida en su brazo derecho. Esta la hace comenzar a ver claramente la salida, mientras que todo deja de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Mariam vio la puerta y fue directo hacia ella saliendo de aquel extraño lugar.

---------------------------------------------

Rei abrió los ojos viendo que aun era de noche, sin entender por que se había despertado a esas horas. Se acercó para ver a Mariam y le quitó unos cuantos mechones de su frente.

-Mariam.. –susurró su nombre mientras suspiraba-

-Rei..-

-¿Mariam? – dijo Rei mientras le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Fijo su vista en el aparato que marcaba los latidos del corazón y vio las líneas moviéndose rápidamente y formando picos altos.- De-despertaste – dijo Rei aun sin salir de su asombro- ¿E-estas bien?

-..Sí..

-Mejor descansa Mariam, no gastes tus energías.

Mariam asiente ligeramente y cierra sus ojos, para dormir. Rei trata de hacer lo mismo, pero el temor de que al despertar ella no abra los ojos no lo dejan dormir, hasta que el sueño vuelve a ganar.

---------------------------------------------

Los rayos del sol se colaban por entre la ventana, despertando a Rei que aun dormía, pero él no quería abrir los ojos, le daba miedo abrirlos y encontrarse con que lo de anoche fue solo un sueño. Por fin abrió los ojos con lentitud y se incorporó. Vio a Mariam de reojo y se acercó con cierta inseguridad a ella.

-Mariam.. – dijo en un susurro mientras le revolvía algunos mechones de la frente-

-Rei.. – dijo ella abriendo los ojos-

-Estas bien. Tengo que decírselo a un doctor.- dije saliendo rápidamente del cuarto-

Mariam solo sonríe y lo ve mientras se marcha.

---------------------------------------------

Después de que el doctor viniera y se sorprendiera de su rápida recuperación, le quitó la máquina de oxígeno y los cables y agujas. Pero Mariam aun se debía quedar dos días más en el hospital. Mientras Rei la cuidaba.

-Que no. – dijo Rei-

-Oh vamos, solo un paseito.- dijo ella haciendo un puchero-

-El doctor dijo no debías moverte de la cama.- dijo él negando con la cabeza-

-Oh vamos.- dijo poniendo una carita tierna-

-No.- dice negando con los ojos cerrados, para no ver su cara y no tener que hacerle caso-

-Oh vamos.- dice con voz suplicante, mientras ve el bey blade de Driger que sale de su bolsillo y

en un movimiento rápido lo coge- Mío.

-Oye dame eso.-

-No si no me dejas salir.- dice con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Ni lo pienses, dámelo.- dice acercándose a ella tratando de agarrar su bey blade, que estaba en la mano izquierda de Mariam.

-No hasta que me dejes salir.

-Dámelo.- es lo único que responde Rei, mientras trata de agarrarlo pero pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre Mariam, quedando sus rostros bastante cerca- Mariam.. – dice Rei en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo-

-Rei.. si te acercas más.. juro que.. –dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente, con evidente nerviosismo en su voz y con sus mejillas totalmente teñidas en rojo-

-Me preocupaste mucho....- dijo Rei sin sacar la vista de sus ojos, ignorando lo que dijo Mariam. Acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella.- Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte..

-..Rei...- dijo Mariam sin poder sacar los ojos de los suyos, con un ligero tono de ternura en su voz al ver que tan preocupado estaba Rei por ella-

-Me gustas – dijo él en un susurro. Para después sellar sus labios con los suyos-

Mariam se había quedado sorprendida por la última frase y se había quedado petrificada. Rei se separó de ella.

-¿Te pasa algo? – dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba con una mano su mejilla caliente-

-También me gustas. – dio Mariam girando la vista a otro lado-

Rei quedó sorprendido y cogió su barbilla con su mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mírame.- dijo Rei mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos-

-¿Para..?- preguntó Mariam que trato de girar la vista, pero al ver a los ojos de Rei se quedo quieta-

-Esto.. – dijo él respondiendo a su pregunta, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro-

Mariam cerró los ojos, y antes de unir sus labios, Rei cerró los suyos. Para darse un tímido y suave beso.

---------------------------------------------

-Y esa es la historia.- dijo Max terminando de relatar la historia y mirando con curiosidad a la pequeña, que dormía plácidamente en su cama con una sonrisa. Max sonrió y se levantó de la silla yendo hacia la puerta.

Rei y Mariam, ya adultos, ingresaron a la habitación, mientras Max salía de ella.

-Ya se durmió.- les dijo Max en un tono triunfal-

-¿Cómo hiciste ese milagro? – preguntó Rei curioso-

-Pues, primero tuve que leerlo todo esos cuentos. – dijo Max señalando la "pequeña" montaña de libros de cuentos a un lado de la cama- Pero eso no fue suficiente, y tuve que contarle la historia de cómo ustedes se enamoraron – dijo con una ligera sonrisa de picardía- Y se durmió.- dijo con pose triunfal y salió de la habitación-

Rei y Mariam se miraron perplejos, algo sonrojados y con gotitas de sudor en la frente. Después ambos se acercaron a la cama de la pequeña y Mariam se sentó en la silla en la que anteriormente se había sentado Max, contemplando a la pequeña Akuma. Rei se paró detrás de la silla.

-Es muy hermosa.- dijo Rei también contemplándola.

-Claro que lo es.-

-Sé parece a ti.- dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Mariam hizo una ligera mueca, y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo; se acercó a su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches mami.-

-¿Qué? – exclamó Mariam sorprendida-

-Dije buenas noches mami. - dijo la pequeña Akuma abriendo los ojos y sonriendo traviesamente-

-¿Qué haces tú despierta?

-Pues ustedes hacen mucho ruido y no me dejan dormir.- dio la Akuma sin borrar su sonrisa.- Además – agregó- no tengo sueño.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos? – cuestionó Rei –

-Ya que tío Maxi no se sabía la historia. Quiero que me cuenten como se conocieron.

-Esta bien. ¿La cuentas tu o yo? – le preguntó Rei a su esposa –

-Será mejor que la cuente yo, pero tú me ayudas en algunas cosas que no sé. – respondió Mariam–

-Bien. – dijo Rei jalando una silla y colocándola al lado de su esposa, sabiendo que esta iba a ser una larga noche-

**-Fin-**

Bien terminé la historia, y la termine casi en un día. Mi mayor record n.n. Creo que el largo esta bien. Realmente no me importa si no recibo reviews por esta historia. Lo único que espero es que te haya gustado mucho tu historia :).

¡¡Mejórate pronto tiita abuelita Mariam-chan y no se olvide que mi también la quiere mucho!!

Dewa matta!!


End file.
